Her Bedazzled Bajingo
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: Tilting his head to the side as if not quite sure what he was seeing, the brunet cautiously slid off her jeans, staring at the layout before him with a look of complete and utter bewilderment. "Um...honey? What, I mean...what is this?"


_**A/N:**__ So apparently, there's a growing new trend out there where a woman can choose to light up her va-jay-jay like a Christmas tree in order to, well, I don't really know, exactly. Make it glisten? Anyway, when I first heard of said new trend, the words, "Bedazzled Bajingo," immediately entered my mind and I just knew I had to go for it. Enjoy, folks._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own a very large nothing._

_**Warning:**__ Foreplay and the like; mild cursing._

**Her Bedazzled Bajingo**

JD watched as Elliot's back hit the mattress, top already off, as he reached out to make sure the room was dimly lit. They hadn't had sex in what felt like forever due to him having gone to New York City for a medical conference, and he was more than looking forward to making up fourteen days of lost time with her.

"What are you waiting for, Stud?"

Mr. Peeps twitched at the nickname. God, he loved it when she called him that and she knew it too! What he loved even more was the way she was currently licking the side of her index finger. As much as he appreciated the foreplay, what with all of the different games he thought of to surprise her once he got back, he knew they would need to save those ventures for their second, third, and fourth time that evening. Round One was dedicated to nothing other than entering his fiancée and whispering how much he missed her through pleasure filled moans.

Quickly, he threw himself onto the end of their mattress, his fingers practically clawing at the button of her pants. It was a heated moment – the both of their faces flushed while Elliot's head tilted back from the mere joy of being touched by him again – but the atmosphere was broken when JD finally got the zipper down. Tilting his head to the side as if not quite sure what he was seeing, the brunet cautiously slid off her jeans, staring at the layout before him with a look of complete and utter bewilderment. "Um…honey? What, I mean…what is this?"

Elliot blinked at the ceiling for a moment as if she was just pulled out of a trance. "Hmm?" she purred, the sound making JD hate himself even more for having ruined the mood. "What's what?"

"Your, um…your vagina is sort of, uh…sparkly."

The blonde propped herself up onto her shoulders, blue eyes wide with realization as she looked down at herself. "Oh, right!" she answered excitedly. "Jordan and I got ours done while you were away."

This new piece of information only managed to confuse him even more. "I…okay. Um…you and Jordan got your, I mean…"

"We got our bajingos bedazzled!"

The blue eyed doctor couldn't help but stare at the glistening playground before him, a series of silver little gems staring up at him as if they were winking. Not that it wasn't aesthetically pleasing, but…

"Do you like it? I thought it would be a very _sexy_ surprise for you to come home to."

JD tried to form words, but his mouth just kept on opening and closing; much like that of a gutted fish. "I, um…it's very…glittery?"

A small strand of hair fell in front of his fiancée's face, which somehow only managed to accentuate the disappointment in her features. "You don't like it…? I really thought you would…"

"No! I mean, I don't _dis_like it, necessarily… I guess it just caught me off guard, but Elliot…you didn't need to jazz up your va-jay-jay for me. I mean, I find it a _very_ pretty sight without all the sparkle, trust me…"

He was relieved when the person he planned on spending the rest of his life with let out a small chuckle. "I suppose a woman's bajingo is already enough like the Holy Grail to straight men without us having to literally add jewels to it, huh?"

JD let out a quiet laugh in reply to her latest comment. "You bet it is."

"Well, if you don't mind waiting for a minute then, I could just slip into the bathroom and take them off."

The brunet immediately shook his head no. They had waited long enough as it was, and besides – "No need to take them off," he responded, voice an octave lower than it was when he'd last spoken. "I mean, they're here, aren't they? Might as well play with them a bit…" JD trailed his finger over the glittering items in question, taking great pleasure in the way Elliot shivered underneath his touch.

Tonight was going to be a damn good night – bedazzled bajingo and all.

**[About 30 Miles Away]**

"Jordan, what the _fuck!?"_

Standing above him, the brunette tugged at her ex-husband's curls to keep herself from laughing, enjoying the site of his mortified expression as he took in the sight of her recently redecorated shop. "Stop your bitching and go down on me like you promised," she demanded quickly.

Perry kept his word.

_**A/N:**__ Oh yes, I went there. lol Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Until next time! _


End file.
